


Monster

by ablindromance



Category: Angelo (Band), D'espairsRay
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Masochism, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablindromance/pseuds/ablindromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hizumi's true nature revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Morning

He turns me into a monster. 

I feel as though I've shed my human skin and finally become myself. I've been reborn into something I've kept repressed for so long that I thought the guise of humanity I wore would constrict and devour me forever. Now, I can breathe. 

My senses are so keen that I can smell the difference in the air. 

A cologne. No, two colognes. Where one ends and the other begins is beyond me. 

My eyes are blurred with sleep but each blink I take to adjust to the light brings clarity. 

This is not my bed. These are not my sheets. 

The rays of light slipping through the white blinds tell me that it is morning. It paints me with yellow bars extending from Heaven that should probably never touch a beast like me. I'm filled with too much liberating darkness.

My mind is a haze; I remember nothing, but my body fills in the blanks.

The flavor of blood washes down the back of my throat when I swallow. The metallic flavor is bitter but as refreshing as water because my mouth is so dry. 

My throat is so raw... Infection. Passion. Addiction.  
I don't try to speak because there is no one here to converse with. 

Monsters are forever alone. 

The chill of split and bleeding skin competes with the warmth of morning. My body is littered with proof of struggle and restraint. Red welts have christened me, violent bruises mark me as the chosen one. I've been baptized by a venom that still lingers between my thighs. 

Dear Master who hath chosen me, where art thou? The binge of wine poured in your honor is residual on my lips like your very name. 

I remember how it started with an interview, then an after-hour invitation for dinner, then...

Then...

The inbetween escapes me but it doesn't matter. 

Once night engulfed us and the bedroom door shut, I no longer had to wear my mask of sweetness. My costume ripped at the spine and peeled off in chunks like rotting flesh, piece by piece. Your claws, my fangs, our roars clash in unison. We are beasts, one in the same.

You took me to Hell and I never turned back. Break me, if you must; I'll compose lyrics begging you in our intricate language to do it over and over again. 

Penetrate me and scrawl your name inside my body. I am a willing participant of your demonic possession. The noose around my neck eagerly awaits your pull. Lead me into my masochism.

Those arms that tore me apart come into view. I've marred him as well, and have gone so sweetly punished for it. The ink of his tattoos will seep further into his flesh and with it, the infection that is me. 

Permanence. 

He wont forget me. He wont forget last night, or tonight, or tomorrow if it pleases him. Not even the mighty creature that lacks a proper name sitting proudly upon his shoulder will forget my signature bite. I've even claimed the black sun sitting above it as mine and swallowed it whole. 

His flat belly has been cleaned of me, but everything else will remain. I will it to do so. Further still my eyes travel to see his kiss-swollen lips and a gash I bestowed upon them as a symbol of my loyalty. Even still, the emptied face of my master turns gently to me, firm yet nurturing as he places a tray of breakfast prepared by his strong hands upon the bed. I lift my face to him and smile, addressing him like the angel he knows I am not. 

"Good morning, Kirito-chan." My voice is raw, all the better to hide the smug satisfaction I have in my body and the ache that solidifies it.

"Good morning, Hiroshi."

The tray is pushed my way. I don't need this human food when he is my bread. 

But I'll eat it anyway.


End file.
